etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Renvolt ShadowFox
Name: Renvolt ShadowFox Age: 45 SEA (Standard Earth years) Gender: Male Origin: Maeser Biography A Fuzoran Fox, from the planet Maeser in the Hishan Solar System. Like most of his race he's tall by Terran standards and even abnormaly stronger; Able to easily rip a steel cell door from it's hinges. Once a member of the powerful Fuzoran Empire he attended flight academy at age 17 and graduated among the top 5 in his class. When the Fuzoran race went to war with another power; The Arcadian Republic, he was immediately stationed on the Empire's Flagship battle carrier; the I.F.S. Leviathan. For nearly 10 years he flew with the Wyvern Fighter squadron, as Second in Command, scoring numerous kills in every engagement, thinking of nothing but destroying his enemies as he goes from one target to the other. During that time he grew a taste for blood, a lust for combat and was only happy to jump into the cockpit of his fighter to paint the stars red with blood and to see his opponent's craft and warships burst into furious burning debris. When the Peace Treaty was signed between the two Governments, He felt there was no place for him on the majestic world of Maeser and set out as a Mercenary, fighting for pay and the pure joy that comes from combat. He's normally a quiet fellow but will put in and voice his opinion if he desires. He lives day to day seeking employment from any buyer, for the right price and the promise of combat. He's amassed quit a fortune, enough to afford his own carrier, but keeps from recklessly spending his funds mainly for the sake of maintaining his craft, and purchasing an abundance of weapons; from melee to ranged. While traveling through Medoan space he came across the Etoile space station.In serious of rest, supplies and repairs for his craft, he settled on the mass of floating metal...for a little longer than he had actually anticipated. Creatures called the Ra-Shi attack that part of space quite frequently, as he soon found out; as he was preparing to leave he was ambushed by a squadron of Ra-Shi. The first shot was fired, Renvolt fought to the best of his abilities but even he was hopelessly outmatched. As luck would have it, two fighter craft came in time and dispatched the remaining Ra-Shi. Having felt such a nostalgic rush his love for combat was soon rekindled. He decided to remain on Etoile Station, waiting for his chance at combat once more. After Etoile After he received the cure for the Ra-Shi virus he succumbed to Perminant Amnesia, and retained most of his infected form's attributes such as the larger ears, thicker tail and red crimson eyes. He also became much more aggressive; starting fights with his former allies for almost no reason at all. Tensions rose between him and several passerby and members of the late Etoile Station. He frequently went out alone in space, piloting a dumbed-down version of his Proto-Wyvern fighter, just to look for trouble. His natural and now hightened need for combat ruling him completely albeit temporarily. For months he searched the stars for a fight even as his instincts and aggression slowly withered away until he came across a message..or rather an invite. Immediately he set a course for the transmission's source hoping to find at least some thrill to his now empty life Category:Characters